


Make time (for me)

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The possibility of maybe loosing his best friend has Jensen realizing just how much loneliness sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make time (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://aythia.livejournal.com/161246.html

~*~

 

Jensen sighed and leaned back against his headboard, staring up at the ceiling. He was bored. Actually, ‘bored’ was what he had been five hours ago when his best friend had abandoned him. Again.

With another, even heavier sigh, Jensen reached for his homework and tried to focus on the math problems he needed to have worked out for the next day, but all he could think of was Jared, and how Jared wasn't beside him as he usually was. As he had been every day after school for years. Every fiber of Jensen’s being wanted to reach for his telephone and text Jared, but a few unanswered texts over the last few days were telling him that whatever Jared was doing was not only more important than Jensen, but apparently more important than checking his messages, as well.

"Jensen honey, do you and Jared want..." Donna pushed his door open, but she silenced herself when she saw Jensen alone in his room. "Oh, I'm... I just assumed..."

Jensen didn't really know how to answer that; two weeks ago, he would have assumed it as well. Jared always came to his place on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the same way that Jensen always went Jared's place on Mondays and Wednesdays. That was how things were. Until they weren't.

  
~*~

"Party tomorrow, down at the lake," Matt said as he dropped down on the bench next to Jensen. "You guys coming?"

Jensen was about to answer—'Yeah, of course'—when he remembered that he couldn't speak for the both of them anymore; his eyes drifted across the table to where Jared was scribbling something in his notebook, unaware of what was going on around him.

"Hey, Sasquatch," Matt said as he reached across the table to jostle the notebook, causing Jared to jump.

"Dude, I've told you to not call me that," Jared grumbled at the nickname they had given him when a recent growth spurt had caused him to shoot up several inches above the rest of their group.

"Tomorrow. Lake. Party," Matt enunciated with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the routine protest.

"Can't," Jared said, just as Jensen had expected. "I got plans."

Even though he’d expected it, the words still hurt, and Jensen found it very strange that Jared should be talking about 'I' instead of the 'we' that had always been there before. Considering Matt's surprised expression, Jensen wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"What’ve you got planned?" Matt asked, his eyes shifting from Jared to Jensen.

Jensen opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say; not when Jared's cheeks flushed and his gaze dropped back to his notebook rather than staying with Jensen or Matt.

"I got some things I need to do before..." Jared started and then fell silent, his eyes darting up to meet Jensen's for just a moment. "Just...I can't. Next time, though."

Jared fell back into silence and Jensen tried to make sense of whatever emotion it was that had flashed in Jared's hazel eyes, but it had been something that Jensen had never seen before; he slumped into silence, chewing on a pen while he tried to figure out why his best friend didn't want to spend time with him or their other friends anymore.

"I'm just gonna... I need to fix something. Before class," Jared said suddenly, standing up; he disappeared from the cafeteria before anyone had time to respond.

"That was weird," Chris said, looking around the table. "I mean, it's not just me, right? That _was_ weird."

"Very," said Lindsey. "Anyone know what's up with him?"

Jensen wasn't surprised when everyone turned to look at him, but he had no more answers than anyone else, and all he could do was shrug and push away his abrupt loneliness; it didn't make sense to feel lonely when he was surrounded by his friends.

  
~*~

"Jensen, what do you want for your birthday?" his mother asked on Sunday evening.

_For Jared to have time for me._

Jensen pushed that thought away and forced himself to focus on the question; whatever this thing was with Jared had been on his mind so much recently that he had forgotten all about his own birthday.

"I'm not sure," he said with a small frown.

"But it's your sweet sixteen," Donna said. "Don't you and Jared have plans?"

His parents never planned anything for his birthday evening because he always did something with Jared that day.

Jensen’s birthday was going to _suck_.

  
~*~

"Why couldn't we go to the one closer to home?" Jensen asked grumpily when Donna parked the car in front of a convenience store.

"Because we're driving past this one and it makes sense to shop here," Donna said as she opened the door. "And you're coming with me; I'll need your help to carry everything."

Jensen followed his mom around the store, only half listening as she debated the benefits of one brand of milk over another, but his heart clenched when Donna added a carton of lactose-free milk to the cart. The last one had been thrown away, unopened, and he tried not to think about the Jared-shaped hole in his life.

"Honey," Donna said when they neared the register, "I forgot the chili; would you run down and get some?"

With a little roll of his eyes that Donna returned right back, he turned around and headed back into the depths of the store, grumbling under his breath until a very familiar voice reached him from across the high shelves.

"...and you know why I work this much," Jared's voice rang out. "It's not like it's super fun, but it’ll be worth it."

"When you woo your one true love?" an unfamiliar female voice responded.

"Yeah," Jared answered on a happy exhale. "It’ll be awesome."

Jensen peered around the corner to find Jared and a girl he didn’t recognize standing with their backs to him, shelving items out of a small cart; his eyebrows raised at Jared’s stock boy uniform, clothes unlike anything Jensen had ever seen him in.

"I know what you’ve got planned," the girl said. "It’ll be awesome, and you’re so getting laid afterwards."

Even from a distance, Jensen could see Jared’s blush, his heart clenching as he spun around and headed back to where his mother was waiting for him. Donna opened her mouth, probably to ask about the chili, but instead she took one look at Jensen and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go home," she said. Jensen could only nod numbly.

Jared had been avoiding him because Jared was working. Working to take someone out on an awesome date. Someone Jensen obviously didn't know. Someone who wasn't Jensen.

Jensen thought it was funny that it had taken his best friend wooing someone else for Jensen to realize that he was in love with him. If by 'funny,' he meant ‘heartbreaking.’

  
~*~

Being sixteen didn't feel much different from being fifteen; then again, it wasn't like Jensen had expected anything to change. But maybe, just maybe, he had hoped. He was glad his birthday was on a weekend so he didn't have to deal with Jared, but on the other hand, had they been at school, at least he would have gotten to see Jared. Sitting on his back porch, Jensen listened to his parents moving around inside; he wondered if they were preparing for some evening activity since he and Jared clearly weren’t doing anything.

He was torn from his thoughts by a pair of hands reaching around his face, covering his eyes; he was a second away from shouting when two things happened at once. First, he took a deep breath and his nostrils filled with the most familiar scent; next, someone tied a gag around his mouth, effectively silencing any protest. Jensen was yanked up and several pairs of hand pushed and pulled him around until he had no real idea where he was going, but he was pretty sure it was away from the house. Momentarily stunned, he was pushed into a car, the body beside him the only thing keeping him from panicking. No matter what had been going on over the last few weeks, Jensen knew that Jared wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Whoever was driving the car did so in silence, and Jensen had nothing to focus on but Jared pressed in close beside him, his hands still covering his eyes. To his surprise, Jensen found himself relaxing back against Jared, relishing the momentary closeness.

"Cover his eyes with this," Chris’s voice rang out, and the next moment, a cloth was tied around his eyes and Jared removed his hands.

Jensen wondered how many of his friends were taking part in kidnapping him, and how they had managed to talk Jared into it all.

The car pulled to a stop and Jensen was dragged out, Jared still close enough that Jensen could smell him even as another smell reached him, too: freshly cut grass and dry dirt. Without anyone saying a word, he was suddenly hoisted up to the air, yelping into the gag covering his mouth. Jared was still a solid presence beside him and the only reason Jensen didn't tear off the gag and blindfold; he didn’t want to ruin the surprise his friends had clearly planned in such detail.

"We're ready."

They were the first words Jared had spoken so far, and they were followed by a loud whooshing sound; Jensen suddenly smelled something burning, but he didn't have time to reflect before the surface he was standing on began to move, Jared's arms coming around his waist to keep him steady when his belly dropped. Then Jared's hand moved up to pull away the gag.

"What the fuck are you guys up to?" Jensen protested immediately. "And you, you ignore me for weeks and then..."

Jensen fell silent when the blindfold was removed and he looked out onto...nothing. They were high above the ground and going even higher, and without the gag, his surprised yelp was much louder.

"What? Why—what—Jared?"

He turned around to find Jared standing close to him; understandable, seeing as how there wasn't much room in the hot air balloon basket. It was all too much—Jensen just stared at Jared, trying to get a handle on 'Jared' and 'hot air balloon' and 'oh my god' all at once. It took him awhile to realize that the rest of his friends were nowhere to be seen; it was only him, Jared, and the unfamiliar man piloting the balloon who kept his back to the two of them, offering the illusion of privacy.

"Happy birthday," Jared said softly, biting his lower lip in a way Jensen knew meant he was nervous. "I wanted to give you something really special, and I'm so sorry about the last few weeks; I didn't really know what to say or anything, and I was working to earn money so I could give you this, and I hope you like it. I talked everyone into helping me kidnap you, and I really wanted this to be a surprise, and..."

Jared’s rambling knocked a few puzzle pieces into place in Jensen's mind; Jared had been working to save money for an awesome date with _Jensen_. Jared was trying to _woo Jensen_. Which meant...

"You like me," Jensen blurted out, interrupting Jared's tirade.

Jared's deep blush was all the answer Jensen needed. With one quick glance at the ground, at the miniature versions of his friends looking back up, he moved even closer to Jared, his worry and sadness over the past weeks scattering at Jared’s wide, hopeful eyes. Jensen didn't know which of them made the final move, but suddenly his arms were around Jared's neck and Jared's hands were on his hips and their lips had met. It was unfamiliar, wet, and slightly awkward, and they almost lost their balance as the basket swayed; it was completely perfect.

"You could have told me," Jensen murmured when they pulled apart for air.

"This is me telling you," Jared answered, lifting his hand to cup Jensen's face. "I'm kind of in love with my best friend."

"Well, you know how to do it in style," Jensen said. "But this means you won’t have to work as much anymore, right? It’d be nice to spend time with my..."

He didn't really know how to finish that, but Jared smiled and pulled him closer, making the choice for him.

"Spending time with my boyfriend." Jared grinned. "Yeah, I'll make time for that. But I have to keep working, 'cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap."

Jensen's insides fluttered happily, but he swatted the back of Jared's head and pouted exaggeratedly; just because Jared was his boyfriend now didn't mean he was going to be able to get away with anything.

"My ass is worth it," Jensen pointed out, Jared's eyes darkening for a second.

"Yeah," Jared agreed. "Yeah, it really is."

Ignoring the pilot, Jared slid his hands down to cup Jensen's ass, pulling him in for another kiss.

  
~*~

 

**_Author's notes:_ **  
_The prompt for this story was "cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap" and it's a very different take  compared to the song that the line came from, but this was what my mind wanted to create._


End file.
